


Moonlight Marauders

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon finally reveals the feelings Remus and Sirius have for each other. But as graduation from Hogwarts looms in front of them, they fight themselves and the time they have left to tell each other how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a fest some time ago. It was my first attempt at writing the Marauders. I hope it was a good one.
> 
> Thanks to Andy and Sara for the beta on this one!

Sirius couldn't believe the last month of classes was almost over and the full moon loomed before them the week before final exams. Then there was graduation to look forward to and then the exciting process of finding jobs in the Wizarding World. He was sure James and Lily would be married shortly after they left Hogwarts. At least he had Remus to chum with, otherwise he'd be utterly alone. After moving in with James and his parents the summer before, Sirius was sure he would soon wear out his welcome. But as soon as he could find a flat of his own, then he would be out of their hair. He'd done a great deal of thinking as of late, which wasn't really his style. James often asked if something deeper was bothering him, but Sirius laughed it off, saying school work was interfering with his social life. Which was partly true.

***

The day before the full moon was always busy for Remus. He spent most of the time waiting for the wolfsbane potion to be finished so he knew he had it for the night ahead. He attended classes and made the best of the day because he knew the two days afterward would be days where he could hardly move.

He spent most of the time sleeping, recovering from the change. It was the one night of the month he couldn't stand himself even if he took the potion to make things easier so he could sleep the whole time and not have to worry about hurting anyone.

His thoughts drifted to Sirius more and more lately, wondering when to tell him how much he wanted him and needed him.

***

"Moony?" Sirius called as he entered the Shreaking Shack in human form.

He'd convinced a very upset James to be consoled by Wormtail for the night. He still didn't know how he managed it. Perhaps it was Peter's suggestion to sneak to the kitchens for a snack that had gained James' undivided attention. James never said no to food or any excuse to use his invisibility cloak.

It was just minutes before dusk and Remus could feel the change coming. No matter how much he shielded his mind, he always thought of how one time during the change he could hurt one of his friends.

He started at the sound of Sirius' voice, though he had known his best friend would always join him.

"Here, Padfoot," Remus called from the empty bedroom where he went for the change.

The house was quiet except for the creaks from the wind outside and the settling of the house. Remus no longer feared what he was, yet he despised it still.

Sirius entered the room, his eyes immediately finding Remus huddled in the corner of the room. He made the change into Animagus form and bounded across the room. He squirmed his way into Remus' arms and licked his face.

"I wish you wouldn't wait until just before dusk to do that --and in your Animagus form no less," Remus whispered, stroking Padfoot's muzzle.

He released Padfoot as the change began. His teeth lengthened, as did his arms and legs. His eyes -- usually blue were now glowing yellow in the moonlight. It was true that the wolfsbane potion eased his transformations, but he still longed to bathe in the moonlight without feeling the pull to howl at it.

"It's over, relax," Padfoot's voice whispered in his head. "You took the potion, so you will rest now."

Remus nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to a place where he liked himself much more.

***

Sirius spent the night watching Remus sleep. He'd dozed off and on, but with each full moon, he worried more for his friend. He felt Remus tremble and shift back into human form. Sirius returned to his human form as well and pulled up the blankets on the bed. With the transformations, they were both naked and Sirius was well aware of his throbbing cock as his eyes lingered over Remus' sleeping form.

Sirius knew James and Peter would be along in a few hours to enjoy their Saturday at the shack in Animagus form. They always spent time together at the shack when Remus was going through his transformations. It was easier on Remus. He didn't have to go back to the school until he was much stronger.

Remus shifted in his semi-conscious state, seeking the warmth of Sirius' body. He awoke sweaty and cold, yet pressed against Sirius' ridged frame.

"Relax, isn't that what you've always told me?" Remus whispered as his roaming hand came into contact with Sirius' fully erect cock.

Sirius groaned and reached for him, tugging his mouth to his. He kissed Remus hungrily, his tongue moving in time with the slow strokes Remus gave to his waiting cock. Sirius pressed closer, needing to feel like he was part of Remus. Sirius found his hands moving downward, seeking Remus' cock.

He found it fully erect, needing contact like his own. Sirius wrapped his hand around it, stroking it until it was hard. He kissed Remus hungrily and gripped both of their cocks together in his hand, rubbing them both together.

Remus' hand came up to tug Sirius' hair, moaning as the friction created between Sirius' hand made him start to see spots.

Remus squirmed against Sirius, panting as his cock throbbed. He moved his hand down to Sirius' cock, moving his hand so it only stroked Remus' instead of them both. He stroked Sirius, grinding his hips against his hand.

Sirius found Remus' mouth again, sucking on his bottom lip until Remus opened his mouth to Sirius' tongue. Their tongues tangled as their hands stroked each other, bringing them both to their peak quickly.

Remus came. Shuddering against Sirius' body as he tore his mouth away to let out a loud moan, letting his seed spill all over Sirius' hand.

Sirius relaxed after he'd found his release. He'd never come so hard in his life. He closed his eyes, spots still floating in his vision afterward.

Remus curled up next to Sirius, having cleaned up the mess with his wand. He'd even gotten up and put on his trousers before Sirius opened his eyes again.

"James and Peter are sure to arrive in the next hour or so," Remus said. "You should get dressed. Or put on your trousers at least."

"Oh bugger that," Sirius snorted. "James has seen my white arse plenty over the past summer. He can see it again."

With that, Sirius moved onto his stomach and fell asleep with Remus curled up at his side.

***

"Gods, mate, can't you put on clothes after you shift," James practically yelled into Sirius' ear.

Sirius groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Go away, Prongs," he grunted.

"Get your white arse up," James said, poking him on the right side of said arse.

"Bugger off," Sirius replied, tossing the pillow at James' head and missing him by a clear five inches.

"What's got your knickers in such a twist?" James said, plopping down on the bed as he took out some of the sweets and sandwiches he'd gotten from the kitchen. He knew Sirius and Remus would both be hungry once he and Peter joined them, so he'd been quite considerate, if he said so himself.

"Nothing," Sirius replied, sitting up as soon as he caught a whiff of the snacks had brought. "Hey, Peter, think you could find my knickers, as James called them? I suppose one show is enough for today."

Peter scampered around the room until he found Sirius' clothes. The way he brought them to him was like he was holding a prize. It was just an odd thing that Peter did. He treated everything he touched like it was some mystical prize that he'd been honored enough to hold for a while.

"James said we could play hide and seek today," Peter muttered as he handed Sirius his clothes.

"I said we could if Moony was up to it," James replied, stuffing his face. "Looks like he'll be sleeping for a while, but we should at least wake him so he can eat something. He looks paler than usual."

Sirius covered himself with the bed sheets and pulled on his underwear. He looked over at Remus and furrowed his brow.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked.

"Just after lunch," James replied. "Couldn't get away before then. We ran into Snivellus on the way down and had to have a go with him. Bloody idiot just can't leave well enough alone."

"He's not that bad," Peter said quietly. "He's rather good at potions, or so Professor Slughorn always says."

"Who cares?" James said, stuffing another sandwich into his mouth. "He's a greasy git with bad hair and bad breeding."

Peter simply shrugged and occupied himself by looking through the rooms for Remus' clothes.

"You're never going to get tired of torturing that prat, are you?" Sirius asked as he reached for a sandwich.

"Fuck no," James replied with a snort, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "You do know he's been after Lily since fifth year, don't you? He just can't leave her alone. Even if she's upset with me now, she can't like him better than me, can she? I mean, after all we've been through."

"I suppose not, but shagging doesn't count for a lot, you know," Sirius chuckled.

"Oh stuff it," James said, tossing an empty napkin at his best mate.

"Do you make this much noise at home?" Remus asked groggily as he tried to sit up.

"'Course we do," James grinned. "Wouldn't be much fun if we didn't."

"Think you could eat something?" Sirius asked, helping Remus to sit up.

"Yeah, maybe," Remus said as he packed two pillows behind himself so he could rest against the headboard. "What have you got there, James?"

"The usual," James replied, handing over a sandwich to Remus. "Got some other stuff if that's not what you want."

Remus gave a soft smile and unwrapped the sandwich, taking a bite. "Thanks, mate."

***

Sirius couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Remus. His head was filled with the way Remus looked when he came in his arms. He couldn't shake the image from his head no matter what he tried. After seven years, he finally realized that he and Remus had gotten closer than he and James were. Sirius loved James like a brother - even better than his own. But he loved Remus like he was his other half. He could be himself around him and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing or saying the right thing for that matter.

He figured it was time to put it out there and let Remus know how he felt. He could only hope that Remus shared his feelings and would want to start a life with him after graduation from Hogwarts was finished.

***

Remus unfolded the parchment, sending the owl back out the window of the common room. He'd not had a moment alone with Sirius since the morning after the full moon. With exams looming and graduation on the horizon, all the students were insanely busy. Remus could easily cast Sirius' distractions off on that count, but he wouldn't. He knew something was bothering his mate and he knew it had to do with what had happened during those hours just after dawn.

The letter was from Sirius and it was short.

_Meet me at the Shack. Midnight. Come alone._

***

Remus made his way through the dark to the Shreaking Shack. He thought the hour was unusual for a meeting, but he decided it must be important for Sirius to take such precautions.

He went up to the bedroom. The bedroom they'd loved each other in.

He found Sirius there, sitting on the bed, facing the window. The moon was shining in, casting shadows into the room and across the planes of his handsome face.

Remus stopped short, in the doorway, enjoying the picture before him. His lover in the moonlight. It made his lips curl into a smile as he walked into the room to make his presence known.

"It's almost midnight," Remus said, sitting down on the bed beside Sirius.

"So it is," was his reply as he continued to stare out the window.

"Something's bothering you, Sirius," Remus prodded. "It would help if I knew what it was."

Sirius closed his eyes. He'd been trying to form the words he wanted to say to Remus for hours, but nothing sounded right. He supposed it was just meant to be said as simple as possible.

"There's something between us, isn't there?" Sirius said, ducking his head to look down at his hands.

"Yes, I'd like to believe there is," Remus replied. "And I don't mean just friendship either, Sirius. I mean as something more."

Sirius looked over at him, furrowing his brow. "Why did you never say anything until now?"

"I wasn't really sure if you felt the same way," Remus said. "At least not until now."

"You were going to tell me, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good," Sirius replied, reaching over to pull Remus' lips to his.

"Think you could stand to live with me for the summer?" Remus asked, pressing his forehead against Sirius'.

"I was planning on living with you far longer than that," Sirius replied, kissing him again.

***

Graduation and exams were over and Sirius couldn't have been happier. He wasn't in the least bit sad to say goodbye to Hogwarts even if it had been his home for the past seven years. He and Remus had a life waiting for them. A life that he was ready to start and share with his lover.

Sirius closed his trunk and looked around the room to make sure he'd not forgotten anything. He doubted the thing could hold any more even if he hexed it closed.

"Looks like it's about to burst open, you've jammed it so full," Remus laughed, placing a kiss on Sirius' cheek.

"I hope I haven't forgotten something because if I have, then it will be going in yours," he laughed.

"Bugger that, we'll just leave it for the next line of miscreants," Remus smiled, walking back to his trunk so he could finish packing.

"I wasn't that bad," Sirius said, sitting on top of his trunk.

"I wasn't just referring to you," Remus laughed. "I was talking about all of us, even Peter."

"Do you think James will nick the map back from Filch before we leave in a few hours?"

"I highly doubt it," Remus said, shaking his head. "One of the prefects told me he's got the office under heavy charms now. Especially after James stuck all of those Sinkbombs under his door last week."

"Think he can even get in with those?" Sirius smirked. "The bloke doesn't know how to use a wand."

"No doubt Flitwick has it charmed with a password or something," Remus said, giving a shrug. "It doesn't matter now anyway. I'm sure someone will nick it eventually. We've no use for it after we leave here anyway."

"Good point," Sirius replied. "Are you doing yet? We've got to get down to the feast soon."

"Almost," Remus replied. "Why don't you go on and save me a seat. I've got one last thing to pack."

"Fair enough," Sirius replied, walking over to kiss Remus' cheek. "See you in a bit, then."

Remus nodded and watched Sirius leave the room. He picked up the picture of the four of them from his bedside table. The occupants moved, being quite mischievous as they put rabbit ears over each other's head. Remus and Sirius were standing next to each other, their arms locked around their necks as they looked at the camera. Peter had finally given up and walked out of the picture for some reason and it made Remus frown. Later, he would figure out why, but at the moment he didn't want to know the reason.

He tucked the picture into the top set of robes and closed the lid on his trunk. It was time to be happy.


End file.
